


Adoration And Care (It Could Be Alright.)

by catherineisa



Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, fuck it, possible happy ending, they live happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineisa/pseuds/catherineisa
Summary: “You could get hurt. You could die. You...” He trails off, but she doesn't seem worried about it. Aram thinks she's not even considering what bad things could happen there. The truth is always more complicated, but he's right in thinking he couldn't sway her otherwise.
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai/Samar Navabi
Series: Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Adoration And Care (It Could Be Alright.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [az2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/az2018/gifts).



Aram is humming a nameless tune at his desk when Samar walks up to him, urgency in her step but no resonating sound. He's quietly glad he decided against headphones when the only thing to alert him to her presence is the form out of the corner of his eyes.

He knows she's there, but the tone of her voice startles him a bit. The words that come out of her mouth though, those instill fear in him.

“Reddington has been arrested.”

He can't gauge her tone from her face but he knows already that his face is betraying him. It always does. Not even working for the NSA for nearly thirteen years could help his poker face.

“By who? When?” He wanted nothing more than to figure out all the facts as soon as he could, but barraging the other agent with questions wasn't the best move; In finding out what he needing to know and of course, not putting her off, it was useless to bombard. Cooper pushes himself past them with his cane and pulls up the news coverage on a couple of the screens. It was something Aram had taught him to do just in case, just in case Cooper couldn't go into the field again. Neither of them had said that that was why, it was unspoken but agreed. Aram tries to find out the basics of Reddington's arrest as quickly as he can. Hong Kong. Three hours previous. There'd been no custody transfer and they have no control of the situation.

He takes a moment to get some water when Samar comes up behind him, startling him into breathing the water in. He tries to play it off and end up coughing loudly.

“Are you okay?” Her eyebrow arches and he can't help but think how pretty she is. He was always surprised that she'd agreed to date him. He hadn't exactly come across as cool in any of their meetings; He always makes some kind of fool of himself but she never seems to mind. She lets him compose himself before continuing, some kind of courtesy to him for which he's grateful.

“Yeah, I just. Wrong pipe.” He hits his chest lightly as if to show her but the gesture is lost. He tilts his head slightly and nods. She continues, blunt and to the point.

“Liz is going to The Factory with Ressler and I'm going with them. We're going to extract Reddington.”

There's a disconnect between what she's saying and what Aram sees in her face. He nearly chokes again and drops the water bottle into the sink next to him. He fumbles to catch it before dropping the cap as well and refocusing on her.

“You can't go. Why not just leave it to them? I know that's....” He trails off when he realizes how selfish the words are, he mentally apologizes to Liz and Ressler, before realizing that he doesn't care.

“That place is dangerous, a 'Slaughterhouse for spies' remember?” Samar just looks at him, it's not a blank look but she looks like she's already made up her mind, he worries that nothing he could possibly say would change her mind, part of him knows it's already true.

“You could get hurt. You could die. You...” He trails off, but she doesn't seem worried about it. Aram thinks she's not even considering what bad things could happen there. The truth is always more complicated, but he's right in thinking he couldn't sway her otherwise.

“I'm going and it's final. I just thought I'd tell you.” Her voice is quiet. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and a seemingly untamable form behind her. He can't help thinking how beautiful she is.

“You can't... What if you get hurt or killed?” He knows he repeating himself but he doesn't quite care anymore.

“I love you and I don't want to see that happen. Not to anyone but especially not you.”

She smiles slightly, huffing an amused breath.

“No 'I think' anymore, huh?”

Aram gives her a wide eyed look and wonders briefly if he's scared her off.

She doesn't say it back but the wry smile makes him think maybe he has a chance.

“I'm still going, Aram.”

He nods slightly at her quiet tone. He knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind anyways, he just hopes his 'slip up' isn't taken by her as some kind of lie to make her stay. That would be devastating, for both him and her.

He looks to the remains of the bottle in the sink for a minute before dumping it out and throwing it away.

He goes out to his desk, noting that Samar is gone and Cooper is leaving. He's sitting alone except for the various techs shuffling around him.

“You just cost an innocent woman her life, which means we'll just have to go get ourselves another one.

Let me set the scene for you, just like them old radio dramas your granny used to listen to. I'm standing in front of a tall, fit... very attractive Persian girl by the name of...”

Aram is already on edge when he hears Braxton through the Comm. He briefly hopes that it's not her that Braxton is threatening. Even as he hears the words he closes his eyes, feeling the liquid well up around his water line. He blinks it away and avoids eye contact with Cooper and Goodson. He holds his breath as Braxton continues.

Samar Navabi.” Aram puts his face in his hands, inhaling heavily and breathing out shakily. He closes his eyes tightly hoping he can compose himself. His chest rises and falls heavily. He feels the tear roll down his face and he wipes it absentmindedly.

Maybe you're familiar with her. Anyway, Miss Navabi has a noose around her neck-- her very long, lovely neck, which is about to get a lot longer unless you give me the code. I'll give you 10 minutes.”

He looks to Cooper, who wrenches the headset off and storms to his office, Goodson in tow.

“We're gonna give the code, right?”

He stands on the ledge of his chair, trying to see to them, trying to get them to listen.

“Sir, I'm sorry, but you have to give the code. It's a black site. Nobody will know we're negotiating. I'm sorry, but... We're gonna give the code!” His voice is frail and he's lightheaded. Cooper doesn't even spare him a glance.

It's a couple minutes before Cooper and Goodson come back and the look on Coopers face sets Aram's already frayed nerves alight like a firecracker.

Cooper picks up the line again.

“You hear that sound, Harold?” He hears Samar gasping and choking through the speaker and he feels the firecracker explode his heart. He hears the chains rattle. “That's the sound of Agent Navabi's neck being broken.”

“Please. Stop.” Cooper has a death grip on his mic and the cane.

“The code!” Luther's voice is forceful and it sets Aram forward even farther in his chair.

“Dallas, Foxtrot, One, Charlie, Three, Seven, Two. Now let...” The line clicks and Aram sits silently, he can't move, he can't speak. Cooper looks towards him before turning away.

It's a mere thirty minutes before Aram detects planes with missiles aimed at the factory.

“The missiles have launched. Impact in thirty seconds.” Cooper walks towards Goodson, and this time Aram doesn't even care to save face, burying his head in his hands.

He gets word that Samar, Reddington, Ressler and Liz are alive and mostly well. There's no clear news about how they are exactly but the fact that they are alive is enough for him in that moment.

It's enough for him to at least go back to work and he finds a lead on the doctor that might be helping Braxton. He rushes urgently up to his office taking two stairs at a time.

He barges the door. “Sir. I, I think I found a doctor with a connection to Braxton.”

He turns with the clipboard in his hand and sees Samar standing there, as well as Ressler.

He exhales lightly and drops the clipboard on the chair , all but launching himself at her. He wraps his arms around her, grasping onto her for dear life. He closes his eyes and breathes her in. To Cooper it appears she does the same, bring she hand up to touch his back lightly. He holds onto her for a minute before quickly realizing his colleagues and letting go. He evens the difference by pulling Ressler into a hug, who seems more amused than anything. He ends it with a handshake and awkwardly stands there, arms swinging.

Cooper has to remind him why he's there and he starts the debrief.

Cooper sends Ressler off to find the doctor and dismisses them back to their posts. Aram feels an immense relief just knowing she's fine.  
Navabi doesn't immediately go back to her desk and Aram follows behind her as she limps into one of the empty interrogation rooms. She props herself up on the metal table, facing the door. She decides against leaning and pulls herself up onto the table. Aram follows closely behind her and closes the door.

She doesn't look him in the eyes until after she finishes speaking.

“You were right. I didn't listen because I thought I didn't need help. It's hard to adjust to someone, being there. Caring about what happens. I was so used to being independent that I only realized how good it was to have someone there when I was hanging from those chains.” Aram moves from his place at the door to right at her knees, putting his hands on hers. He takes in the bruises on her collarbone and neck and reaches out touching her skin lightly. He pulls his hand away when he sees her wince at the contact. The purple and blue bruises are enough for Aram to feel that nervous feeling again. He puts his free hand to her cheek still holding onto one of her hands with his opposite. He pulls his face closer to hers feeling the softness of her lips and closing his eyes. He pulls away.

Samar looks into his eyes again and pulling him closer by his hand. He sits on the table next to her.

“Earlier. You said. Did you mean what you said?” It might just be Aram's perpetual optimism but he thinks he sees something in her eyes, something akin to hope.

He laughs and she recoils slightly. He grasps both of her hands once again, looking happily towards the ceiling.

“If you're talking about the 'I love you' then yes, it's absolutely true and I mean all three of the words.”

Samar closes her eyes and breathes out a sigh of relief. She rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes, inhaling a waft of his airy cologne.

It's as sweet as the moment and somehow she feels like everything might be alright.


End file.
